


Convince Me

by atari_writes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Language, Light Bondage, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: Just some nice smutty Hopper action, no plot





	Convince Me

“You sure about this baby?” His voice is so deep, so low and rough that you can’t help the shiver that runs through you. 

You lick your already dry lips and nod, yes, God, you’re so sure. He hums and pushes his nose into your neck. “Tell me, baby. Tell me you’re sure.”

“Yes,” you gasp. “Yes, please.” You dig your nails into his shoulders, and you feel him smirk against your neck. 

He doesn’t say anything else, just pulls back and smirks at you, already a gasping mess, and he’s barely had you undressed for ten minutes. “You are ready for it, aren’t you?”

You groan and smack his shoulder. “Shut up, Hopper.”

He laughs his low, rumbling laugh, then without warning, grabs your wrists and slams them onto the bed above you. “Stay still now, okay?”

You nod, suddenly unable to catch your breath. 

He sits up, knees on either side of your hips. He keeps one large hand on both your wrists while he leans over and opens the top drawer of his nightstand. All you can see is his chest and his flexing arms, and you lift your hips unconsciously, trying to grind into him, trying to get some friction on your aching core. 

Jim finally pulls out what he’s looking for; the leather cuffs.

You whine when you see them, bucking your hips again, your body already conditioned to react to the sight of them. You’re almost embarrassed at it, but Jim groans and starts swearing.

“Fuck, baby. You really fucking like this don’t you?”

You bite your lip and nod, eyes tracing every move he makes as he shifts again, leaning over you fasten them to your wrists, looping them through the slatted headboard, “Just so you don’t get any ideas about moving.”

Your moans and whimpers are muffled by your lip between your teeth, and Jim shifts above you and makes a tsk sound. “That won’t do, baby.” His thumb traces your bottom lip and he slowly puts pressure on you until you release it. You’re panting hard at this point mouth held open by his thumb, and Jim grins above you, reveling in how quickly he can absolutely take you apart. He slowly moves his thumb back and forth over your lip before he smirks, then pushes it in between your lips. “Suck, baby. Get me nice and fucking wet.”

You moan and latch onto his thumb, lips closing around him and sucking him into your mouth hard, swirling your tongue like it was his cock in your mouth.

Jim must make the connection, too, because he squeezes his eyes shut and leans over you, bracing himself with his other hand on the bed next to your head, his mouth open and panting. “Fucking shit, baby girl,” he grunts, almost to himself. He just revels in the feeling of your tongue on him for a bit longer, then reluctantly pulls his thumb free. 

You whine at the loss, and he makes a hushing noise and crashes his lips to yours. He doesn’t even pull off of your mouth to say, “I know, I know. I’ll take care of you, let me take care of you.” His lips are still on yours, and he’s alternating between sucking on your lips and nipping at you while his hand trails down your barely clothed body, stopping to pinch one of your nipples through your bra, then carrying down to the edge of your panties. He slips the tips of his fingers underneath, thumb drawing soft circles on your stomach, just waiting.

A small whine slips out of your mouth and straight into his, and he grins, and nips his way down to your ear. “Tell me.”

You buck your hips and moan. “Please, Jim, please. I need you.”

He grunts and pulls your earlobe between his teeth. “Be specific, baby girl. Tell me exactly what you need. Tell me exactly what you want me to do.”

Your eyes squeeze shut and you try to find your brain, try to track down some part of your mind that can still think clearly. After a few seconds searching for words, you come up with, “Fingers, Jim. Need your fingers inside me.”

He hums and drops his hand further into your panties, tracing the lips of your pussy, but not giving you any kind of pressure or relief. “Doesn’t sound like you need it, baby,” he teases.

“Jim,” you whine, pulling on the cuffs, trying to make him do something. The soft, cool leather holds you down, and you huff and try to push your chest up into him, trying to tempt him to break and take you, but he just shakes his head and presses a single, sweet kiss to your neck. 

“Convince me, sweet baby. Convince me that you need it.”

Oh, he’s so deliciously cruel, and you’d be irritated if you weren’t so wet. A wicked thought suddenly springs to mind, and you try not to grin. Instead, you push your chest up so your breasts are brushing his chest with each breath. You let your breaths come faster, your voice breathier. “Oh,” you moan—not entirely disingenuous—and turn your head until your lips are next to his ear. “Please,” you groan. “Please, I need your fingers inside me. Daddy.”

The effect is instantaneous. He makes a choked noise and grinds down, pushing his swollen cock into your hip, the thin cotton of his boxers providing just enough friction for him to moan into your ear. “Fucking shit, baby girl. Fuck,” he pants, and keeps muttering fuck under his breath every few seconds. “You’re so fucking good, holy fuck.”

He finally slips his fingers down, until his middle finger is at your entrance, just teasing and lightly circling your hole. His thumb makes slow, small circles around your clit, drawing weak little whines from you, and he’s still saying fuck under his breath. “Almost made me fucking come in my pants.” He kisses your cheek and gives you a smirk. “Bad girl.”

You bite your lip and nod.

“What are you, sweetheart?”

“B-bad girl, daddy,” you gasp out.

He lets out another broken moan and puts his forehead on your shoulder, trying to catch his breath and not cream his pants. He rewards you with a shallow fuck of his middle finger inside you. You’re so fucking wet you can hardly feel it, but that doesn’t stop you from arching your back and begging for more. 

“Please, please fuck me.”

“Hmmm,” he mouths at your collarbone. “Say it one more time. For me.”

You struggle to catch your breath, and inhale to beg him again, but he pushes his thumb into your clit at the exact moment you start to speak, and your cry of “Daddy!” turns into a breathy whine and a buck of your hips.

“Fuck!” He plunges his two middle fingers inside of you, all the way to the knuckle, and his thumb starts to rub faster and tighter circles on your clit. “Come for me, sweet baby. Come for Daddy, baby.”

He starts chanting in your ear, moving his fingers faster and faster, grinding his hips down hard into the soft part of your thigh, letting out little grunts and moans at every motion.

You start moaning, sighing and gasping as you approach your orgasm. “Please, please, please,” you keep chanting, moving your hips to get the most depth out of his fingers as you can.

“You close, baby girl?” He grunts in your ear.

You nod hurriedly, gasping and begging. “Please, Jim, please, please, I’m so so close, please!”

“Then come for daddy.” He growls and rotates his wrist, curling them up to dig into your g-spot. As soon as the rough pads of his fingers hit that spot, you’re gone, a writhing, mewling mess in his arms. You try to dig your nails into something to anchor yourself, but the tight leather pins you in place, and you’re helpless to brace yourself as you ride out your orgasm.

As soon as you relax back into the bed, Jim yanks his fingers out of you and pushes his boxers down over his hard and leaking cock. “Fuck, I’m so fucking goddamn close.”

He pushes your panties aside and looks up at you, arms still held taught above your head, chest still heaving. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful. You gonna let me finish inside of you, baby girl?”

You lick your lips and let out a breathy sigh. “Fuck, of course, Daddy. Whatever you want.”

He nearly bites through his lip trying not to cum before he’s even inside you. “You got me on a fucken string, baby girl. Wrapped right around your finger. You know that?”

You let out a small moan and nod. He hums and leans over to put his mouth on your neck, giving you gentle kisses that contrast to the sharp way he pushes all the way inside you in one motion.

He yells out at the feeling of you squeezing around him, and you let out the neediest, most pathetic whine. “Fuck! Fucking shit, baby…Goddamn and holy shit.” He’s just groaning out a litany of curses as he slowly pulls out, then pushes back, starting up a smooth rhythm. “God I’m so fucking close already. Oooh, fuck. I’m gonna cum, okay baby?” You nod and tug weakly on the cuffs, trying to hold onto him as he picks up his pace, but you don’t even have enough energy to wrap your legs around his waist, so you lay there, letting out a small whine every time he bottoms out inside you.

“I’m—fuck—I’m cumming, baby, fuck!” He grabs the headboard and uses it as leverage to push himself all the way in, shouting your name as he cums deep inside you.

He all but collapses on top of you, all six foot three of him practically crushing you. After a second, you let out a small whine and try to move your wrists from where they’re starting to chafe. “Jim—“

He grunts and shifts so his softening cock slips out of you, making you both groan. “Sorry baby girl, hang on.”

He slowly sits up, fumbling fingers trying to get the buckle of the cuffs open. “Fuck, hang on, sorry.”

You let your eyes fall shut, almost falling asleep as he finally gets the smooth leather off of you. You feel him rub your wrists for a second before he rolls of the bed with a whisper of “Be right back.”

You hum and let your arms fall to the bed, utterly spent. You hear running water, then he’s back with a washcloth, cleaning up between your legs. He covers you with soft, smooth strokes, and the warmth of it almost has you falling into a deep, exhausted sleep.

You hear the wet noise of it hitting the floor, then the click of the lamp and the shift of the mattress beside you as he crawls in with you, pulling the warm covers up over the both of you. He gently turns you so you’re resting on his chest, and he rubs your wrists in his hands, soothing the red skin there.

“Oh, baby, I’m so sorry.”

You protest weakly, almost too far gone to respond. “They don’t hurt,” you murmur.

He grunts. “Still.” He leans down and presses a soft kiss on your head. “You’re fucken amazing, sweet baby.”

You smile into his chest. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

He laughs, and runs his fingers up and down your back. “I love you.” His voice is nearly as tired as yours, and you can’t help your smile.

“I love you, too.”

He hums and kisses you again, and you both fall into a deep, comfortable, completely sated sleep.


End file.
